Nepeta's journal
by kernep
Summary: Nepeta is a lonely teenager who wrote a journal after her mother's death about Christmas time. Humanstuck Highschool AU Parings: DavexTerezi ; NepetaxKarkat ONESHOT


_**WARNING:**_

_**There is a lot of fluff and angst, and swearing (karkat)**_

_**And some grammatical errors, Well, I wrote this and it's 30 pages long, so if there are a few errors, nobody should point them out unless you want me to do the same to you! **_

_**SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: **_

Nepeta's Journal

{SHAMLESS FLUFF}

:33

December 20

Mom said to keep a journal of everything that

Happens in my life. I just never listened to

Her, but I guess now is a good time to start since it's almost Christmas!

The house was quiet without her; I didn't hear her humming or purring. It was hard at first, coping with her loss. Equius said that I could stay at his apartment, but it's really small though. Whenever we have sleepovers I end up on the couch a.k.a. his bed. But until then my house is quiet, and I hate the quiet. My dad says that we'll cope with it, but he isn't that doing that good of a job; I barely see him anymore (not that I saw him much before her death),he in his office whenever he is home, and when he's not there, he's at work or the bar with friends. Sometimes I don't see him for three days at a time, although today is different. Dad said he was going on a business trip and won't be back until next Saturday. Today is the second to last day before Christmas break and I really hope he won't surprise me like he did last year. Last year he said next Thursday but didn't come back until the day after Christmas and Mom was really mad.

Last year, he said next Thursday and didn't come back until the day after Christmas. Mom was really mad.

But anyway, Dad left this morning and I got up just in time for him to hug me (and tell me all the money I need is under his bed in the safe but to not use all of it)! I really wish he wouldn't leave, but he has to because he loves his work. Sometimes… I think he loves it more than me.

It's only Thursday and I'm not excited for the break. I walk into school with my green shoulder bag and oversized jacket. My hat is on my head and gloves are covering my hands. I can totally do this! Well that is until I walk into school and everyone crowds around me giving hugs and "I'm-really-sorry-for-your-loss" type of things. I don't really know half these people so I purr a "Thank mew" and walk off to class. Walking to my locker, I see Equius has already arrived. I sprint to him, giving him a big, warm hug! He's like the big brother I've never had and best friend.

"Hi, Equius" I say after finishing my hug!

"Hello, Nepeta." He says leaning against the locker.

"Hey you up for pizza today?" I ask him after unlocking my locker.

"Sure. If you don't mind, Sollux coming over and sharing." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Of course!As long as Sollux is ok with anchovies!" I giggle as the bell rings.

"Bye, Nepeta." He said patting me on the head.

"Bye, Equius!" I say back. It would be easier is he was in tenth grade too but he's in 11th.

Walking into Math, I gently leave my books on my desk without making a sound. For today, we have a substitute and everyone is ecstatic except for me.

"I am and it's my job to ruin your life…! Err—I mean watch over you children." He says sitting down. "Now do math" he said ignoring us completely.

"I don't understand wh—why we have t—to have a su—substitute." Sollux said, stuttering as usual.

"Well, maybe she's sick," I say thinking about our math teacher.

"Well, not my fault." Terezi added, adjusting her sunglasses. Dave glanced up from his book, "Ironic, isn't it?" He replied looking at Terezi with a smug smile. She giggled and waved her hand at him in reply.

After math, I went to art. As I strode in, I didn't see the walking box, and accidentally stumbled into whoever was behind it. I fell on whoever was carrying the boxes, and was too scared to open my eyes to I just pretended to be passed out when I felt the person under me squirming.

"Dammit! Who the fuck did I run over?!" He growled boosting himself up with his elbows, probably too scared to open up his too.

"Who the fuck do you think you fucking are?!" He growled again as I felt his eyes on me and quickly draw in his breath. I guess he didn't realize it was me without my hat…

"Nepeta…?" He said getting on his knees making sure that my head wasn't going to hit the ground.

"Oh God, Equius is gonna fucking kill me." He said nervously. "Nepeta?" He said next to my ear. I took a deep breath in and slowly opened my eyes.

There he was.

Karkat was right above me.

I squinted my eyes to make sure he was still like there. "K-Karkit-" I said stopping myself remembering that he hated when I called him that.

"Yeah, yeah," He said laughing a little, "Are you ok?" He asked me as he assisted me to my feet.

"Y-yeah" I purred nervously.

"Well, I uh, gotta get these shitty boxes out of here." He added picking them up again and walking out.

Out.

Without a goodbye.

Out of my life.

At lunch, I sat with Equius and fish guy's name. "And then I said to him—Nepeta, are you even listening?" Eridan asked.

"What, oh… yeah, yeah, something about you and the swim team; you brought home the gold as usual." I said glancing at Karkat's table. There he sat alone. It made me sad to see him like that; without anybody there with him. Even if you tried to sit with him, he wouldn't even talk to you. Terezi tried to sit there but was ignored and got really disappointed. Dave sits there once in a while, but usually sits with John and Rose and Jade. They are like the cult of the school. I don't know; they're pretty cool.

But I was staring at his table; he sat there, his back facing the world and his face toward the wall. He was talking but there was no one there. He does that sometimes.

"So Nepeta, your dad is out of town again?" Equius asked.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I'm purrfect on my own!" I replied faking a smile that fools everyone around me.

Soon afterwards, the bell rings and I pick up my books, starting to walk over to John who was now headed to his next class.

"Hey John," I said.

"Oh hey Nepeta," He says adjusting his glasses.

"Did we have any homework for social studies?" I ask as he stared at Rose as she walked in front of us.

"I, uh, got to—," he began.

"Go get her." I giggled pushing him into Rose and dashed away.

When the bell rang again, I noticed something was missing; I had my books, my shoes and then I noticed it; my hat was gone. I ran back to the art room to see that my hat was nowhere to be found. I began to freak out as I sprinted to find Equius.

He sat upon the stairs of the school with Sollux, probably waiting for me.

"Equius," I screamed running toward him as he got up, "have YOU SEEN MY HAT?!" I yelled. "Uh, no…" Equius Said. I sighed.

"I'll find it tomorrow. " I said moving the hair out of my face. "Let's just go eat pizza." I said as we started for Equius' house.

We ate the pizza and finished our homework. Once I finished, I sat on the table and bit my thumbnail until someone knocked on the door. "I GOT IT!" I screamed running toward the door and opening to see Karkat with his usual angry scowl.

"Equius Nepeta dropped-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw me, "oh, you dropped your hat in the art room. You have to be more fucking careful with your shit because I'm not always gonna fucking be there to pick up after your fuck ass messes you leave behind." He said shoving the hat in my hands. He was trying to be sweet, I know it, but he kinda needed some work.

"Thanks, Karkitty!" I said giving him a big hug. Even though he just kinda stood there looking lost, I knew he would've hugged back if Equius wasn't there staring him down from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, Karkat!" I said as he still stood there looking lost.

"Are you going home?" He asked, "Because I was heading back and I could walk with you because you know, you'll probably let all the stray fucking cats in if someone doesn't have their damn eye on you." He said adjusting his backpack. It was black and had holes and ducktape, but it was still really cool.

"That would be purrfect!" I said running to get my stuff and hugging Equius bye. "See you tomorrow!" I said waving to him as I ran out the door to walk with Karkat.

When I got home, Karkat walked me to the door, and then inside my house, and then to my kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I asked glancing at the clock. It read: 10:17PM.

"No." He said adjusting his backpack.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked him grabbing some cat shaped crackers form the cabinet.

"No." He said.

"Do you know where the door is?" I giggled.

"No…" He said looking at the ground.

"Here, lemme show you." I said taking his hand and leading him to the door. "Well, I'll se you tomorrow Karki-" I said about to say but he interrupted me.

"Bye." He said slamming the door.

We didn't talk to whole walk. I am in my room crying over this. He wouldn't have walked if Equius wasn't there. He likes Terezi. Terezi doesn't like me because she sees me as a threat, not that I pose a bad one, he doesn't like me. That kills me every night. But before Christmas Eve, I'll make him mine. You watch, he'll be mine.

:33

December 21,

It snowed last night. Knee deep and I have no clue how this happened. I should've been aware of it considering that I was up 'till 1:30-something on Pesterchum. Dad didn't even call, which really makes me angry. I guess I should say what I talked about.

Well…

No one was on. I stared aimlessly at the screen.

I looked outside, and expected school to be canceled, but they decided that we should have to go the last day before break.

That's when I realized: TOMORROW IS MY ANNUAL CHRISTMAS PARTY AND I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!

I quickly put on some weird Christmas sweater, jeans, and my hat.

At school, I walked into math class and Mr. Hussie was there again.

"Ok class, apparently I am your new teacher. Now, to do the maths, you have to watch this video and then take a quiz" he said putting something on the TV and ignoring us once again. Terezi was shooting me odd looks the whole time. She probably figured out that Karkat walked me home.

After math, I decided that I was ready to go home. I was tired, REALLY TIRED. I fell asleep and Mr. Hussie gave me a blanket (WHERE DID HE EVEN GET IT?!), even though he is really weird he must understand that I am having a bad day. After class, he sent me to the nurse.

I could fake the sickness, but I couldn't get home due to the fact that my dad being gone. _"Think, think, think,"_ I said to myself as I went inside of the nurse's office, only to see the two people go there about six times per week.

"H-hi, Nepet-ta," Sollux said waving. His eye problem was probably going crazy as usual. And Tavros somehow broke his wheelchair wheel… again.

I walked out as fast as I could. It was just about lunch, and I could find Kanaya and I could her to come over and help me decorate for tomorrow. I found her talking to Gamzee, probably about why he was wearing that dumb clown shirt… AGAIN. People at this school are way too weird, and that's coming furm a girl who speaks cat. "Hello, Kanaya!" I mewed happily. "Yes, yes, I accept. I will help you decorate." She said without looking at me. "But how did mew-" I began as she interrupted me. "Karkat told me that you had no decorations, and you were low on your crackers. You need me to decorate, and buy the snacks and favors, I gladly accept," she said with a smile forming on her lips. "Uh, thanks..." I said wondering why Karkat would do something like that.

When she arrived at my house, Equius was already there watching his show, _PIMP MY HORSE BARN, _which he couldn't be separated from. She pointed to him while raising an eye brow. I shrugged as we walked into my kitchen.

There was an island in the middle, some cabinets, a fridge, sink, and all that stuff surrounding. "Ok," She began applying some more of that lipstick she always carries around, "first off, we can keep the party in here and in the living room, where Equius is watching that stupid horse show. We can decorate each room according to color and we also need snacks. How much money do you have?" She asked looking in the almost bare cabinets. "Uh, my Dad left me about two hundred dollars, so I'd say about $115 limit." I said sitting on the countertop. "Good. Let's go shopping, and decorate tonight. Can I stay over?" She asked grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. "Um, I figured you would when mew brought your suitcase into my room." I purred. "Right, right. Ok, let's go." She said grabbing the purse as I had the money in my pocket. "Equius! Hold down the fort when we're gone!" I said walking out with her. I think he heard me, but I couldn't tell because he was in love with that show. As we pushed through Walmart, we got tons of snacks and drinks. Decoration wise, we got cups and plates and some weird holiday movie she said would be 'total knock-out.' And when she saw the mistletoe, she looked at me. "Oh, Karkat and Terezi would get a kick out of this." She said with a small smile on her face. DAMNIT! WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN SHIP THEM?! WHYWHYWHY?! It's no fair! Ok, I know his favorite food and color and movies. I thought he knew I like him too. I mean I suppose the way I always call him 'Katkitty' gives it away that I like him, but everyone knows he liKES THAT DANG FRICKING TEREZI, NOT ME; HER! I said in my head, until I realized I said it out loud. "Nepeta…" She trailed off and looked down. I was ready to die, until I realized someone was behind me. I looked at Kanaya's face. It couldn't be Karkat because it was too tall. I turned around to see Sollux. "H-Hi, Sollux." I said looking at the ground.

He smiled at me and nodded his head, "Well, Nepeta, I-I wouldn't be too s-sure about him and Terezi…" He said taking me hand and whispering in my ear, "I don't think they'll ever be cannon." I felt like someone just told me that I could adopt every stray cat. I pulled him into a tight hug, and then Kanaya joined in. "Well, good because that means we can buy this." She said putting mistletoe in my face. "But, I can't just hang this up, and drag him under it." I said walking a few feet away. "Yeah, but we can get you two under it." Kanaya smirked. "Y-yeah, w-we can d-do that e-easy." Sollux said walking away. "Where are you going? Kanaya asked. "Probably to find Gamzee, I lost h-him, and then I-I have to take him h-home." He said walking away. "Come by my house later so you can help us decorate!" I purred and waved. "I-I will!" He said walking away. When we got home, Equius seemed that he moved to get a bowl of my cat-shaped-crackers. Kanaya walked over to him and turned off the T.V. "Get off your ass and help us decorate." "But my show was on." "Does it look like I care, Equius?" She said throwing a jumble of light at him, "Untangle these," she said as she walked into the kitchen. "Come on Nepeta," she said as I walked into the kitchen, "the party is tomorrow at five o'clock. Seeing from what has happened in the past, and the unusual size of your living room, I suppose that it will be a sleep over. You need snacks. Movies… you know, mattresses or something close to that, and Christmas games." She said putting our supplies on the table. "I have the purfect snacks!" I said as Kanaya wandered over and looked at the family picture that my Dad put facing down the day she died. "Nepeta, don't you have a sister?" She asked looking at the girl in the picture beside me. "Well, yeah. She went back to college, and is spending Christmas at her boyfriend's…" I trailed off. The truth was she was going to come to the house, but after she and Dad had an argument over what was best for me, she left. She wanted to take me to college, but Dad wanted to keep me here. I haven't talked to her since… "Oh… Sorry…" She trailed off. "Oh, It's ok!" I said faking one of my best smiles. "Well, what did you have in mind for snacks?" She asked still looking in the bags.

"Oh, and tomorrow, you are coming to my house for a fashion makeover." When she looked up, she saw that I had put the cat-shaped-crackers in a bowl. "Nepeta, I said not cat crackers." She said glaring at me. "But these crackers are really good for parties!" I said, but of course, she had a better retort, "Yeah, one where you invite all the stray cats you can find." "Well I'll have YOU know that that party was really fun." I said pouting as she got out a bag of chips. "Ok, so we'll have chips, and punch. Now the thing about the punch, it will have a little Faygo in it. Now, Gamzee is not allowed anywhere near the punch. We don't want what happened last year, or the year before that, and that, and that, and, well, you get the idea." She said putting everything on the table. When we walked back into the living room, Equius had moved the couch to the other side of the room, and strung lights all over. Even though he had a horrible taste in clothes, his decorating sense is pretty good. I think Kanaya got jealous, so told him to rearrange them, but he didn't move from the couch. She sighed loudly as there was a knock on the door.

Sollux walked in with Gamzee on a leash. A legit leash... with a collar, too. "S-so I th-thought that I c-could t-tie him ou-out s-side." He said handing him to Equius. "Hey, mothafucker." He said with a can of Faygo in his hand. Equius dragged him outside. There was a crash, and then Gamze screaming, "Yo! ThAT WAS MY FUCKING FAYGO YOU JUST BROKE!" "That Faygo won't be the only thing broken in a few seconds if you don't shut your trap." Sollux did a face palm, probably angry at Gamzee for challenging Equius.

"Anymew," I began, "I guess we should keep the Faygo out for the punch." "Please." Sollux said re-adjusting his glasses.

"Well, let's get decorating!" Kanaya said.

After about seven hours at 11 pm, everything was up. Equius was asleep on the couch,Gamzee was curled up in front of the fire muttering something to himself. Sollux was asleep on my green carpeted stairs, and Kanaya was asleep on my favorite big chair. I sat in my bean bag, next to the window. As I watched the snow I got a message:

carcinoGeneticist [_**CG**_]_**began trolling**_ [AC]

CG: WHAT TIME IS YOUR FUCKING PARTY TOMORROW?

AC: :3*AC thinks and says* 4:00

CG: IS IT A SLEEPOVER?

AC: :3*AC thinks for another second, and replies* Yes Karkitty.

CG: K

AC: :3 k.

CG: OK, BYE

carcinoGeneticist [_**CG**_]_**ceased trolling**_ [AC]

:33

December 22,

Kayana woke me up early, and drove me to her house, leaving the boys to do the finishing touches on the food and decorations. When we got to her house, she walked in, and put her bag on the table. "Ok, You need to go upstairs and take a shower." She said opening the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Purrdon me, but I took one last night." I said. "Well, I suppose that I'll have to wash your hair in the sink." She said taking my hand and leading me up stairs.

She washed my hair in her sink, and then put all this weird stuff in it. "I smell like a field of flowers." I said being able to smell my hair when it was up in a towel. "Well, the smell will dye down once we put on everything else." She said sitting them down on her bed. "E-everything else?"Is said as she opened her GIANT closet. Clothes were everywhere, make up containers, unopened makeup, clothes that were over and under worn.

"Ok, Nepeta, try this on for size." She said handing me a small, green strapless dress. "I don't believe that Equius will apuurove of this…" I said stepping into it. "No, it makes your bust pop. It's surprising that you have a shape, no offence, but you seem to hide it under that large jacket of yours." She said seeing how I actually had a figure…? "Well, I purrfer not to show my, uhh, body." I said as she curled the my hair.

This was the first time in a LONG TIME someone had done my hair. I mean, my sister used to do my hair, so did my Mother, but nobody did it anymore. Well, Equius usually puts it behind my ears once in a while because it's 'not becoming of a young lady to have hair in her face.'

For about 5 more hours, I was getting all this stuff applied and unapplied on my face until I looked like my regular self, but with more glitter along with the fact that my eyes looked greener than usual.

When we got home, Erdian was already there, trying Ferfei. " .Cod, NEPETA YOU LOOK AMAZING!" She said running over to be and giving me a giant hug. "Thank you Furfei!" I said blushing and looking at the ground.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Terezi came in with a sulking Karkat behind her. Following them were Dave, and John, and Jade and Rose. Kayana totally deserted me when she saw Rose. As usual. But what really bothered me was how Karkat looked utterly annoyed by Terezi. I walked over, to see Karkat in an adorable red sweater, and Terezi in a matching one. I didn't know whether to rip her throughout, or just completely and utterly ignore her. But either way, I avoided them and went to talk to Dave, who was talking to Jade, so I had to steer clear of him. After about twenty more minutes of disappointment, everyone had arrived.

I walked into the kitchen and my shoulders fell when I saw Gamzee chugging a can of Faygo. "EQUIUS!" I screamed in a high pitch voice as he ran over to me as Gamzee dropped his can. "Heyyyy Best Fraiiiiiinnnnnnnnddd." He said flashing him a smile. He honked his horn and got-the-fuck out of there before Equius chased him out of the house.

I looked kinda stupid just standing there, until I saw Terezi walking over to Dave. Jade had gone off to talk to John, who was talking up a storm with Sollux. Then I saw Karkat sitting alone on the sofa, he looked pretty miserable. As I walked over, someone shouted, "LET'S WATCH ELF!" And everyone made a mad dash to the couch. Luckily, I got there just in time to get a seat next to Karkat, but he pretended not to notice. Equius sat on the stairs with an almost stalkerish glare at Karkat. Terezi on the other hand, BASICALLY SAT ON DAVE'S LAP AND TOOK OFF HER MATCHING SWEATER LIKE SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A FUCKING FUCK HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!

ANYMEW, ELF was on and the food was being passed around Tarvos and Gamzee were being 'ultra gay' in the kitchen, as Dave put it.

Throughout the movie, I felt Karkat's eyes on me. But he looked away whenever my head turned. At about 11, the movie was being played again, since it was such a big hit. Vriska was asleep on the floor with Aradia making really stupid puns about everything she could think of. Soon, I guess I was dozing off, and let my head just kind

Of fall

On Karkat's shoulder.

Usually, if I did this he shrugged me off, but this time, he let me keep it there, probably because he thought I was asleep. He put his arm around me.

HIS ARM.

KARKITTY'S ARM WAS AROUND ME AND I WAS INTERNALLY SREAMING I WAS SO HAPPY! HAPPIER THAN A KITTY WITH A NEW BAG OF CATNIP!

I guess we had the couch to ourselves because when I woke up at 3:00 am, I was being cuddled by Karkat. As angry as he seems, he's really warm and good at making people feel safe. He also smells safe. Like, he gives off that kind of smell, if that makes any sense. But, it was a dream come true. I didn't want to go back to sleep, but I felt him stirring awake, so I pretended to be asleep when he sat up. He rubbed his face, and ran a hand through his usually messy hair. I was terrified that he was gonna get up, and go sleep on the stairs like he usually does at sleepovers. And he did get up and left. Well… He left for about 10 minutes. I guess he was searching for the bathroom, but gave up due to the fact he really never comes over to my house. When he came back, and when he back, he sat down next to me. He was trying really hard not to wake me, so when he lied down, and put an arm around me, I snuggled against him. He let out a quiet, yet dry laugh out in reply. He then placed a small kiss on my forehead. Then he did the unimaginable, he whispered something in my ear. I didn't even need to understand it due to the fact Gamzee woke up a bit and muttered something about Faygo. Well, I knew what he was trying to say… I think. He said it in a sleepy voice (A purrfectly adorable sleepy voice. Equius deosn't have a sleepy voice because he barley ever sleeps). HIs breath on my neck was like fifty bags of catnip were just left for me on my front door step (I feel like I'm writing some fanfiction for my OTP…. When he snuggled back into my neck, I knew what he had meant, and I felt the same way. I put my arm around his, that was around me, and a small smile formed on my lips as I drifted back to sleep.

:33

December 23, 2013

I woke up to giggling. Laughter of a certain girl who would probably kill me when she found me, but Dave was laughing too, so I probably wasn't in trouble with her. But then Sollux, Gamzee, and about everyone else followed. I felt Karkat move, and then sit up quickly. "Can't you fuckwads mind your own business? You anus swabs can't even give a proper good motherfucking morning, let alone give two teenagers that clearly fell asleep on the goddamn sofa some privacy. Who the fucking fuck do you guys think you are? You are like shit bag full of fucks that nobody gives." He said picking up his backpack as I looked at him tilting my head a bit. "J-jethusKk" Sollux said, his lisp and stutter coming out, which only happened when he was afraid, "W-we are j-just happy t-to thee you and Nepeta f-finally together." He said still snickering under his breath. Karkat walked up to Sollux with his hand balled up in a fist. I have never seen him so angry befur. I slowly got up and grabbed Karkat's hand before it made impact, but without realizing it was me, or he did know it was me, he threw his arm back, and I fell on my right arm.

The wind was knocked out of me. Even though he was a shorty, he was strong.

The room was quiet as I felt tears welling in my eyes, while Karkat stood there, his hands still balled in fists. "I, Nepeta, I-" He said being cut of by me running outside into the snow, far, far away from any of them. I didn't want to see anyone, or do anything. I just wanted to be alone.

I guess I fell asleep with my shoes on because I was running down my snow covered street. I don't know when I stopped, but I heard two sets of feet behind me, both voice swearing at eachother. I turned my head for a split second to see Karkat and Equius running after me, probably screaming my name. I wasn't exactly feeling or hearing anything, it was all kind of a blur.

I lost them by going into a small patch that opened up to the forest, that I could get into since I was small.

I finally stopped when I knew I'd lost them. I looked at my legs, which had tiny cuts and scrapes from the bushes, and then I looked at my arm, where a bruise was forming.

I sat down in the middle of the forest. In a tattered green dress, alone and scared.

I heard footsteps running, well one pair. I knew it was Equius, so I slowly got up, trying to hold back my tears. But it wasn't my best friend. It was Karkitty. He saw me, just kind of sitting there, like a lost cat. By then, I gave up trying to stand up because my legs really hurt. "Listen, Nepeta…" he said squatting down next to me, "I really didn't mean to fucking do it- I mean I- it was an ac-I …" He said unable to find the words he wanted to use. "It's ok, Karkit- Kartkat…" I trailed off. He took my hand, and held it up to his lips and said, "It's Karkitty."

:33

December 24,

I told you. I MADE HIM MINE! Well, actually, he made me his, but same thing. After all of that stuff, we held hands and walked back to my house, to find it clean, and a not on my door:

HeYKiTtEnSisTeR! Gamzee, go away! iit'2 my turn two write! H3H3H3H3H3 H3Y N3P3T4! :B MERRYCHIRSTMAS! :BSorry About That, Brain Storming With Theses Idiots Is Kinda Hard.

Aaaaaaanyway, We Cleaned Up, And Equius Is Probably Still In The Kitchen.

See You Soon!

Kanaya

Karkat and I walked into the kitchen, to see Equius standing there arms crossed. "Equius look I-" I began as he cut me off, "You ran away from us, and then cuddled Karkat. You know that have told you to stay away from him in the past." He said looking at the newly fallen snow, "And all I can say is," He began pulling us into a hug, "that I give my permission that you may date this… Karkat… only because it is Christmas, and if it wasn't, he would be dead by now." He said cracking his knuckles after letting us go.

"Now, I have a family to get home to by tomorrow, Merry Christmas, Nepeta." He said hugging me. "Merry Christmas, Equius!" I said hugging him back.

When he left, and it was just Me and Karkat. But, after 5 minutes of small talk, there was a knock at the door. I ran over, in my tattered dress, to see my Dad. He came, he actually made it, and behind him was my sister.

I felt the tear welling up in my eyes, as we all hugged, except Karkat who stood there awkwardly until my sister pulled him in.

I walked with him to his house, and when we got to his house, we stood in his door way with the snow falling around us. "Merry Christmas, Nepeta." He said kissing me. On the lips. Just quick enough for me to react within a quick second to kiss him back before he gave me a tight hug and went inside.

We had the first family diner we had in a long time, at McDonalds because we burnt the turkey that my Dad brought home for diner ready and tomorrow.

I knew it was going to be a great Christmas, my family was home, and my friends were in good health. But, one of the best presents I got that year was finally told me he has been acting weird those days ago because he was confused on his feelings for me. And if you didn't think this could get nay crazier, apparently DAVE AND TEREZI BECAME CANNON? Ugh, time to update my shipping wall.

I hope mew all have a wonderpurrChirstmas and a happy mew year!

Sincerely,

:33Nepeta Leijon


End file.
